coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3596 (20th September 1993)
Plot Vera is thrilled to hear that Terry will be released on 20th December. Jenny fusses over pregnant Mitzi. She tells Rita that she wishes she'd listened to her before going off with Robert Weston. Amy tells Andy she's not telling Dominic until he breaks the news to Jim as he might change his mind. She points out that he's not ready for marriage if he can't face his parents. Tracy does Deirdre's make-up and sends her to the Rovers to ask for a bar job. Andy tells Liz that he's marrying Amy and is staying at Bettabuy. She is appalled that he's throwing his career away. Mavis looks after Mitzi and is startled when the dog seems vicious. She feeds her chocolates. Liz accuses Andy of trying to punish her and refuses to let him ruin his life. She feels Amy has trapped him. The Duckworths go to Blackpool and stay with Doreen's sister Shirley Henderson. Jeff Horton gives Jack a wad of money for spending money. Vera fears that Tommy will be snatched by the Hortons. Jim is horrified when Liz tells him about Andy. She wants them to stop him together but Jim points out they are no longer together and they're no longer a family. Jenny goes for Mavis when she discovers that she's fed Mitzi lemon bonbons. Rita accuses her of giving herself too many airs but assures her that she cares for her. Deirdre is gutted when Bet tells her that she's too old to be a barmaid and is more interested in Tracy. Jim rows with Andy for not having to guts to tell him that he's getting married. He urges him not to end up like him and advises him to get as far away from women as possible. Cast Regular cast *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Elaine Fenwick - Pippa Hinchley *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Jeff Horton - Dicken Ashworth *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt *Shirley Henderson - Shirley Stelfox Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Bettabuy - Shop floor and staff locker room *The Queens - Living quarters *Balmoral Guest House, Blackpool - Reception area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Duckworths are off for a grand time on holiday in Blackpool. Deirdre sets her sights on a new career. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,570,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 5th August 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire Rovers scene of 1'16" duration in Part Two, in which Amy Nelson urges Andy McDonald to speak to his dad and not fall out with his parents. Tanya Pooley's arm enters shot to clear empty glasses from their table and she does not appear elsewhere in the episode. The ITV3 repeat on 3rd October 2019 contained the same cut. Category:1993 episodes